ow?
by BadgersRule
Summary: my first posted fic so be nice please! just a little ds fluff not too much though! r&r plz! ive decided to keep this as a one shot.... sorry!


Just a little Danny/Sam oneshot Ok this is my first attempt at a Danny Phantom fic, and my first posted fic, for that matter, so please be nice. And flames are welcome, but only if it's constructive I know I'm not great at this so yeah…. And I wanna know if I should continue this or keep it as a one-shot… so please review…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or the characters (and I certainly don't own the moon the mooninites do!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam Manson stormed up the stairs to her room obviously pissed about something. She entered her room and slammed the door behind her.

'I can't believe my father' she thought to her self as she threw her self onto her bed.

"Does my father even realize that im not 14 anymore?" she thought out loud. "Does _he_ realize that I'm not helpless?" she said as an after thought.

Flashback: (10:00 pm same day)

_Sam, Tucker and Danny were leaving the Nasty Burger, having a great time, just talking and having fun when Danny stopped suddenly a wisp of blue mist escaping his mouth. _

"_Damn" he growled._

"_Ghost?" Sam stated knowingly _

"_You guys head on home, it's probably just the Box Ghost." He groaned _

"_Ok, see ya!" tucker said taking off. _

"_Oh come on Danny I wanna come" Sam complained, yet smiled at the halfa. _

"_Nah… its ok, if it's not the box ghost… I'm afraid that you… two would get hurt and I don't want that." He said looking around then turning in to his alter-ego Danny Phantom. "I'll come by later ok?" he asked rather than stated._

"_What ever" she huffed and walked home as Danny flew off._

_She walked home in no time at all, it was just after 11:00. she walked in and just as she shut the door she heard, "Samantha Manson!" her father, she realized, ' what is he doing home I thought he was leaving again with mom…' she thought as she made her way to her father's study. _

"_Yes father" she said, her voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness. _

"_Where were you? Your curfew is at ten no later" he said sternly._

"_What it's not like I was in any danger. I was with Tucker and…"_

"_That Fenton boy" her father interrupted _

"_yes with Danny" she said angrily _

"_How many times have I told you that I don't like you hanging around that boy?"_

_Mr. Manson asked rubbing his temples like he had a headache. _

"_How many times have I not cared?" was her oh so "smart" reply._

"_Samantha go to your room, you are grounded" Mr. Manson replied outraged._

"_Oh yeah that'll last what five hours, or wait when was your flight to Cancun?" she asked bitterly._

"_crap I'm going to miss my plane, your mother is meeting me there tomorrow, she had things to finish up at your uncle's house, she'll be home soon, oh, and I will be telling her what happened tonight so no going behind my back before she leaves, your grandma's going with us so I had Alfred stay over so you wont be alone. Now… off to bed with you." He said pushing her out the door gently. _End Flashback

'stupid dad having the stupid butler stay…' Sam seethed as she looked for the remote to her CD player. She then heard a knocking at her door.

"Sammie, are you still awake?" she heard her mothers voice call through the door.

"Yeah, come in." Sam called.

"Sweetie, your father told me what happened, why do you do things like that?" she asked in an annoyingly sweet tone.

"I didn't do anything" Sam said angrily, looking under her bed for the seemingly invisible remote "ah ha!" she exclaimed pulling out the remote. "Just because I was late for my curfew doesn't mean I should be grounded" she stated looking at her mother.

"Your attitude earned you your grounding Sammie." Her mother reprimanded gently.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed now so go away." Sam said bitterly.

"Ok goodnight Sammie" Mrs. Manson said walking out the door.

Sam sighed as she turned on her stereo, 'it's nothing Flyleaf can't fix' she thought looking at her clock. 'Hmm… 12:30 dads gone, now to wait for mom to leave' she thought lying back on her pillows. A few songs later Sam could swear she heard tapping on her balcony window. "Oh crap… Danny" she said out loud as she made her way to the window. She pulled back the curtains expecting to see Danny's smiling face, but what she saw shocked and worried her, it was in fact Danny but he was very bruised and was bleeding. She gasped audibly as he phased through the window.

"Oh god Danny what happened?" She asked reaching out to touch the bleeding cut above his right eye. He hovered a few inches above the ground for a few moments before changing back to his human form and dropping to his knees roughly. "Danny!" Sam said rushing to his side quickly. She helped him to stand and moved him over to her computer desk, setting him down in the chair. "So… Danny, since when can the Box Ghost kick your ass?" she asked raising one eyebrow (an: oh how I wish I could do that)

"Since he had a little help from the lunch lady" he answered bitterly.

"The lunch lady? But why would she want to help the box ghost? I didn't think that the ghosts helped each other like that" Sam asked confusedly.

"Yeah well she helped him and I think she's in love!" he said finally smiling.

'Damn that smile' Sam cursed to her self. "How are you feeling?" she asked opening her closet door.

"Just peachy" he replied sarcastically.

"Hey I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one" she said pouting. She threw several boxes, shoes and various articles of clothing out of her closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked at last.

"Getting something" was her muffled reply.

"What is it?" he asked

"Ah ha! This" she exclaimed holding up a first aide kit.

"Oh" was his oh so witty reply. Sam set herself on her bed and motioned for Danny to come over to her. He smiled and started scooting himself to her, still sitting on the chair, until he was directly in front of her.

She sighed "You are such a big dork" she said smiling at the halfa.

Danny, still smiling, replied, "I try." Sam then pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a few cotton swabs. Danny's eyes opened wide. "NO! no. no. no." he exclaimed scooting away from Sam, until she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Stop it you big baby. It can't be any worse than what you've already been through"

"I know, but it still hurts" he pouted

'aww he's so cute… ack Sam what are you thinking he's your best friend you can't think that' she thought as she opened the bottle and put the cotton swab on the end then she turned it upside down to douse it in alcohol. "Ok now this might sting a little" she said sarcastically. "I bet" he said still pouting.

Sam grabbed his chin and turned his face towards hers. Eyes closed, Danny winced when she started dabbing the cut with the cotton swab. "you're lucky you heal fast or you could have needed stitches." She said quietly.

'Ah to close…" he thought when he felt her warm breath brush his cheeks. She then stopped suddenly and cupped his face with both hands and tilted his head down and started to blow gently on the cut. 'what is she doing!" he thought as he started blushing.

She brought his head back up gently. "There that's better, huh?" she asked looking at the cut then placed a band aide on it, smiling.

Danny smiled back "yeah thanks" he said as he leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to her cheek. He then stood up and walked to the window. "well I'd better get home before Jazz makes sure I go Full Ghost if you know what I mean?" he said cockily, turning to look at his best friend.

"hey what happened to being in oh so much pain?" she asked, trying to control the blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh…uh…ow?" he said bending over in mock pain, still smiling. "well I gotta go!" he said phasing out of the house towards his own, where,hopefully, everyone was asleep. Sam, however, got into bed, couldn't quite get to sleep while thinking about a certain halfa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so what did ya'll think should I go on or just kill it were it is? R&R plz.


End file.
